I NEED MORE TIME
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: Why is ziva want to leave work early? why is she acting so strange? tony decide's to find out.


I NEED MORE TIME

I do not own any characters in this story.

as she stared at the minute hand, she let the breath she had been holding in,out. Finally only a few more minutes. It wasn't like Ziva David to want to leave work, but today was different. Today she had to be somewhere, somewhere very important, somewhere that the most important person to the Mossard officer was waiting, just waiting, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone special...her!

* * *

Dinozzo sat staring at David, David sat staring at the clock, _I minute 32 seconds, 1 minute 5 seconds_, she couldn't last any longer she jumped up from her seat bolting to the elevator. Dinozzo blinked,_ what had just just happened? Only one way to find out, follow her!_

David raced to her car, ripping the door open and dropping down into the drivers seat dumping her belongings on the spare with out the littlest bit of care.

She jammed her key into the ignition and slammed down the acceleration pedal, and sped from the car park.

Tony was not far behind but he had to be careful not to be seen by th e agent who was acting so strangely that it was scaring him. She was a hard target to follow, zigzagging all over the road with her reckless driving and even though tony was at a far distant he was well over the speed limit.

Finally after what seemed like ages she saw the turnoff, she looked in the rear view mirror to only see a few cars she did not recognize behind her, but if she had only kept looking for a few extra seconds, she would of seen special agent Anthony Dinozzo's car turn down the road and follow.

Her destination was in site, she could see the entrance, see where she had to go, see that she might not be to late. She found the first free space and parked almost immediately, hastily opening her door and bolting for the building hoping she wasn't too late.

Tony parked and waited, if he got out now she could turn and see him. So he waited till she was inside then opened his door and stepped out looking around to see where they where. Bye the looks of the building this could easily be a mansion or private hospital for all he knew.

* * * *

Davids heart was racing fifty miles a minute as she bolted to enquirers damning the room number, once she had it she was off, racing down the hallway only taking note of the numbers as she reached the end of the hall and had to turn either, left and she keep going.

Special agent didn't even wait to ask for directions, he just ran after his partner down the hall and turned left. But he then found the hall turned into two, _ which way?_

Ziva turned right and tony turned left.

Ziva stood by the door, now after everything she wasn't sure she could face the person inside. She took a deep breath, pushed the door open and stepped inside,

'hey,its me' she spoke then the door closed sealing them off from the rest of the world.

Tony ran down the corridor right left left right he stopped out of breath hands on his knees, once his breathing was back to normal, he started to retrace his thundered steps. The only problem was he couldn't remember the exact way he had come _was it right, right, left..no left, right...no what was it??_

Ziva let out a soft sigh, walked to the door tears still running down her cheeks, fingers on the door handle she took one last look then exited.

She lent against the closed door, years running freely down her face, a sound of foot steps, she looked up a figure was coming down the corridor, a familiar figure, a figure she was very close to, a figure that was Tony. _Tony! Tony was here, HOW??_

'wh...'she crocked quickly whipping her eyes, he stopped a few feet away just gazing at the scene in front of him. Ziva the brave Mossad officer, the agent with the quickest reflexes, Ziva the one who never showed any emotion was crying, actually crying!

'zee..' he stopped unable to think what to say 'where are we' crossed his mind, but his instincts told him if he valued his life that wasn't the best thing to say.

'zeevah are..are you crying' _stupid thing to say tony, __stupid__ thing to say._

'no' she sniffed

'what are you doing here' she continued

'um..well..you...see' how could he explain this and keep his head attached to his shoulders.

'you see zee, I well..i was worried about you'

she looked up a tear holding to her eye lash

'you were worried about me' she said hesitantly

'well,yeah' tony was beginning to blush, he through t only women did that, well obviously he was wrong.

'you followed me here to see if I was OK' she said this slowly as if trying to make scene of it all.

'uhm..'what should he say??

'your worried about me, you should have been worried about them1' her voice climbed higher and higher as she pointed to the door.

'zee..' tony took a few steps forward to try and calm her, but Ziva lashed out catching her fist on his shoulder once, twice, thr.. he grabbed her in his strong arms wrapping them around her, holding her close.

Her anger bubbled then slowly frizzled out, just leaving grief. She untangled her arms from tony s jacket and put them around his waste, leaning her head on his chest letting the tears fall.

The end

by Bones


End file.
